fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure and Winx Club Enchanted Crossover: Let Your Hearts Shine! Cures and Fairies come as one!
Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure and Winx Club Enchanted Crossover: Let your Hearts shine! Cures and Fairies Come as One! is a crossover movie by Techieberry38. The main characters are all the Winx, including Roxy, and the Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure girls. Winx Club is property of RAI and the creator of this movie does not own and has never owned Winx Club. Learn more about the Winx here! Plot Tritannus and Queen Despair have joined forces and have brought along all their powers. Their followers have also joined forces and now they have only one goal: to obtain the all powerful amulets that hold an infinite amount of both negative and posititve energy, and anyone who wears them are given infinite power and possibly a new form. These powerful amulets are the Sirenix Pendants, which make anyone's power, even the weakest of magic they have, invincible if they prove themselves worthy, and the Passion Amulets, which allows the person to use incredible powers which have been formerly locked inside the wearer. If the amulets fall into their hands, the oceans and the worlds will be taken over..... and there will be no hope at all. But the cures of Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure and the Winx have met and become friends, and with their powers combined, they can save the amulets.......Or can they? Synopis It's summer vacation for Umeki, Michiko and Sakura and their families are trying to decide where to go for vacation this year. All the families have gotten together at Sakura's house and are looking at a map, pointing at places and possibly even arguing over them. When the girls arrive at Sakura's house, Umeki and Michiko start deciding and pointing at the map themselves while Sakura brings out popsicles and lemonade for everyone. The deciding goes on for what seems like forever until Umeki comes across a town called Gardenia that she decides on. Michiko looks it up on the internet and up comes a tourist site. Everyone learns about Gardenia's beach, Frutti Music Bar , Gardenia Park and Love & Pet. Excitment bursts up among every family member and they pack their things right away, no one worrying about the 14 hour flight. Even Kouta, who was asleep in his mom's peach basket the whole time wakes up and gets excited. Meanwhile, in Alfea, the Winx decide to go to Gardenia as last year they were a bit too busy saving Earth's magic to enjoy Gardenia's attractions besides a little break now and then in the Frutti Music Bar or on the beach. Everyone packs their things and head out, but not before Stella uses her old Zoomix powers and goes on a looooong ''shopping spree. When that's done, the fairies head to the train and zip off, excited to see Gardenia again. It's a long trip, so everyone falls asleep, first Stella, then Flora, then Bloom, then Musa,then Tecna, then Aisha and finally, Roxy. In the airport, Michiko's parents get first class tickets for everyone as they were saving up some money for a special occasion. All the families get even more excited as they have never ridden first class before. They head into the Peach Aviation plane and sit themselves down on the comfy orange coloured seats. Soon, the plane starts moving and Kouta starts laughing and bouncing while trying to say Hikoki, which is Japanese for plane.Umeki orders a few pretzels from the attendant and starts munching on them while watching TV.Michiko is not at all used to waking up at 3 AM to go on a plane so she converts her seat into a bed and slumbers on it all day. Mariko starts watching her favourite comedy movie which she never really has the time to watch. Everything seems like perfect luxury. It also seems the parents are enjoying more than the girls. Mitsu ( Michiko's mom) is eating some sort of expensive chocolate while resting in bed. Misao (Umeki's mom) is reading a magazine, a really expensive one in that. All the other parents are enjoying the sleep of their lives.It's a wonderful flight for everyone on the plane. The Winx finally arrive at Gardenia and go to Love &Pet, to see the shop. They find the shop run down and dusty, so the girls whip up some magic and clean up the place. They open the shop and as quickily as the Winx cleaned up the customers came flocking to Love&Pet. When the plane lands in Gardenia, it's night time and it leaves everyone feeling a little weird. The families head into the nearest hotel and go to the resturaunt with stomachs growling.After everyone has eaten their fill they head to their hotel room,wash up and sleep. When morning comes Umeki, Michiko and Hisae ask their parents if they can walk to Love & Pet and get some fairy pets. Their parents say yes and so the cures walk to the shop, not knowing it hasn't opened yet. Bloom and the Winx walk to Love & Pet themselves too. They start chatting and talking as they go to work. When the Winx get to the entrance they're not aware the cures are there, and neither are the cures aware the Winx are there either. So, they bump into each other and the mysterious light scene comes. After the light scene disappears the Winx and cures start talking, and become friends. But not all is going well. Tritannus has used up his garbage island and is limping through the seas looking for toxins when he comes near Dark Mine's mountain and senses some "broken misery" power. He finds it a strong,negative energy that would well revive him and swims under the mountain. Tritannus tunnels through and causes the mountain to shake. Meanwhile Queen Despair is explaining to her minions the Passion Amulets, which will bring her back to power, when a rock cracks and Tritannus surfaces. Queen Despair was about to call on Princess Sorrow and Prince Tristezza to lock him in an imprisonment crystal when Tritannus explains his reasons to be there and says that if Queen Despair revived him they would receive great power, but not Sirenix. Queen Despair takes pity on him and agrees to his offer, and Dark Mine gets stronger. The two villains tell each other their goals to get the amulets and begin to work together. The cures get their own fairy pets and are so happy. Umeki had never seen such a cute penguin nor had Michiko seen such a cute poodle. Hisae had a hard time choosing a fairy pet but settles in with a lamb. The Winx are telling them about caring for them when Miss Faragonda and the Jewel Queen appear. The girls turn around and listen to them. Miss Faragonda says to the Winx that Tritannus has risen again and has a new sorrow power to feed on. She also explains the amulets to them and that Tritannus is after them. The Winx must find the amulets first. The Jewel Queen says the same and that Dark Mine is on its feet again. Another pair of amulets is explained to the cures and again, they must find the pendants first. Then Miss Faragonda gave the Winx a communicator and the Jewel Queen gave the cures a crystal and put herself in the crystal. Miss Faragonda and the Jewel Queen wish the girls good luck and disappear. After being briefed, both groups of girls receive a small jewelry box, each with the respective group's trademark on the lock, a key, and a roll of paper. Umeki and Bloom read the rolls of paper, but don't find anything because the cures' roll of paper is in Italian and the fairies' roll of paper is in Japanese. When both rolls of paper were translated, it was revealed they had to first leave Earth, and go to the Jewel Villages or into the Infinite Ocean. Since only the Winx have the ability to go into the Infinite Ocean, and had decided to stay with the cures, the Jewel Villages had to be first. So all the girls transformed in the shop, with the Winx using Zoomix to teleport themselves and the cures to the Jewel Villages. Meanwhile,Tritannus and Queen Despair find out that the girls had gone to the Jewel Villages, where the cave that the Passion Amulets were was said to be found. In order to stop them. Queen Despair takes out a Sorrowainian bracelet, gets it strengthened by Tritannus, and tosses it into a portal leading to the Jewel Villages. Duchess Suffering and Nereus, who had been turned into a monster, are sent through the portal as well but not before Queen Despair gives Nereus the power to swim in air. When the smooth trip to the Jewel Villages was finished, the Winx and cures find themselves before a closed gate with mascot guards. The mascot guards decide to let the Pretty Cure through, but block the Winx. To keep the group together, Cure Ruby uses Ruby Slash to cut the gate lock and let the fairies through. Both groups of girls spend a bit of time around the town, looking for a cave where the rolls of paper said to find the Passion Amulets. During their search, the girls realize they haven't eaten lunch yet and it was already 12:30. Agreeing to eat before continuing their search, Cure Jasper leads everyone else to a cafe. The cures and Winx dig into soup and sandwiches when one of a mutant Nereus and Duchess Suffering appear. The villains then start to wreak havoc and terrorize the villages. This attracts the girls' attention and they transform. Each girl finished their transformation and note each other's outfit. The noting stops soon when Duchess Suffering snaps the strengthened bracelet around her wrist, bathes in its power and attacks the girls. The Winx take flight high in the sky, then shoot the best of their Sirenix spells (except for Roxy, who continues to use Believix) at the duchess. Duchess Suffering becomes confused as neither Queen Despair nor Tritannus explained the other group of girls, but tries to defeat the "Flying Cures" with her power. In the meantime, mutant Nereus fights the "wingless fairies" . The confusion of the villains turn out to be greater than their determination to carry out their masters' orders, so the Winx and cure triumph over Duchess Suffering and mutant Nereus. The girls gulp down their lunch, then ask an elder walking in the street where the caves holding the Passion Amulets were. To the girls' surprise, the elder answers saying Dark Mine's attack on the Jewel Villages blocked the caves, so no one knows where the opening is, and whether or not the amulets cracked due to the imbalance of positive and negative energy, but the elder gives one clue: the caves were located on the foot of the Hoseka Mountains in the north of the Jewel Villages. After hearing this, the Winx and cures head off to the mountains, transforming in midair. Both groups of girls arrived at the vast Hoseka Mountains, where the elder said the caves were found. The elder was right. The cave entrance was blocked. Neither girl had the ability to crack an entrance. No one except for Bloom. She used a powerful spell and left a hole in the mountain as a result of her spell. Our heroines made light from their powers, then entered the dark and dampened caves... After a maze of confusing caverns and the defeat of strange monsters created from the remains of negative energy, what seemed like sunlight radiated from above a cavern. This cavern held not only the Passion Amulets, but heaps of gold coins, diamonds, rubies and other various treasures laid around the Passion Amulets. On the walls were surprisingly uncracked, but dirty mirrors. The famed fairies fluttered slowly towards the mirrors, then motioned for the legendary warriors to follow. Strange pictures formed in the mirrors in front of the dust. In the left mirror, the gold and jewels levitated from the dusty cavern's floor, then fused themselves with the powers of the cures and fairies. This power allowed our heroines to use a convergence spell that defeated Dark Mine and Tritannus without the help of the Passion Amulets nor the Sirenix Pendants or even having the girls leave the cavern. After this powerful convergence, the assorted treasures became the offical property of the Winx and cures' families with just enough for all. The magical girls were basically swimming in riches! When the image disappeared, the treasures lifted off the ground for real- but didn't float towards the girls. But then the right mirror started showing its picture. The right mirror showed young girls who looked almost identical to the Pretty Cure. The only difference was the fake image showed them wearing new outfits. The images swirled into the amulets, pop, pop, pop. There were only enough amulets for the Pretty Cure, so the legendary warriors broke the chains holding the amulets and fastened the strings aroung their necks. An amazing transformation happened, resulting a powered up form for the cures. This allowed them to fly straight out of the top of the mountains and continue on with their quest. After the mirage faded back into dust, the same images or the girls started to form. A message written in both Japanese and Italian floated down from the light illuminating the cavern. The message stated(translated): ''Dear brave heroes or heroines, To take your desired path dip the sponge by the mirror with your favoured direction into the bucket by the door and scrub the mirror which showed your preferred plan then your treasure will fuse with you or your amulets will award legendary power '' ''however beware one is too good to be true but the real question is which one? Which one? was a good question. Neither needed any leaving the cave but both required a little movement. The decsision caused head scratching, slumping and confused faces to appear from the protagonists. After what seemed like 2 hours, the girls had come to an agreement: the left mirror's image was too good to be true. With this agreement the mirror's dust was wiped away and the chains holding the Passion Amulets were sliced with lightbeams. Upon the strings being tied around the cures' necks, most of the treasure turned to common pebbles, with the remains a little prize for being wise, as Cure Jasper thought the remaining treasure was. The feet of the Precure and their bodies became lighter than normal which soon led to floating Legendary Warriors. Basking in the light, the magical girls assumed the ultimate Precure form: Passion Miracle. Using the new powers from their new transformation, rocks made way and what appeared like a beacon's light shot into the air, seeming to reach to outer space. The Miracle Cures had aquired wings, enabling them to soar up and out of the hole where the light shot from. It was unquestionable to the Jewel Villages' inhabitants that a miracle had restored the balance to the Hoseka Mountains. Now that the Precure had assumed Passion Miracle, they were granted the ability to enter all worlds in the universe including the Infinite Ocean. With no further delay, our heroines passed through the gate in the Kesshi Ocean near the Jewel Villages to the Infinite Ocean expecting no trouble at all. But they had expected the wrong thing, as trouble was waiting for them in the waters... Trouble was in the Infinite Ocean indeed. So much more strong, the antagonists were waiting to destroy the Precure and the Winx. Where did this power come from? The energy that powered them was on the dark of the Sirenix Pendants. Sirenix itself had a dark counterpart, making the pendants have their own dark versions. These dark pendants had fallen in the antagonists' hands, making them very powerful but not enough to achieve their goals. In silence, Tritannus and Queen Despair and their minions waited to destroy the good that opposed them for so long. When the gate to the Infinite Ocean had closed, the trouble the girls had not anticipated arrived. The battle of battles the Infinite Ocean had ever seen had soon commenced. Our heroines fought with all their might, but the most they could do was hold them off from the deep underwater trenches that held the pendants both sides of the coin were after. Spells flew, kicks and punches blasted through water and fury was pasted to the faces of both good and evil like a mask for what seemed like forever. Not much energy was sapped from the legendary warriors, but the Winx were on the edge of an eternal defeat. However, the Precure had a plan up their sleeve as well as strengthened attacks. In the quickest of seconds, the Precures' hands motioned for the fairies to enter the trenches and gain their own ultimate power. There was no hesitation from the Winx shown when they zipped into the trenches. No doubt, the villains noticed this, and darted after the fairies. Their efforts were soon stopped when the kicks and punches of the legendary warriors blocked their path. This surprise attack sent the antagonists flying into the depths of the Infinite Ocean far from their battlefield. Chances that they would stay unconcious in oblivion so long was, however, quite low... In the meantime, the Winx flew this way and that in pursuit of the Sirenix Pendants. Split up and following instinct, wings beat, carrying their masters in the paths inner feelings chose. And by a magical coincidence, each Winx met the other by the Sirenix Pendants. What looked like greed but was not sent the girls towards the Sirenix Pendants when a barrier of light blocked the frantic fairies. The guardian of the Sirenix Pendants, Collana, shone into appearance as the magical girls were shot back from the amulets. Her face was stern as her lips moved to form the question that asked the Winx's business. The protagonists facing Collana shook with cold sweat when Roxy stepped up and spoke for herself and her friends. Roxy's words indicated no harm was meant and the sole purpose of being here was to obtain power and protect those the Winx love. Such phrases touched the magical heart of the amulets' guardian, allowing our heroines to fasten the strings of the Sirenix Pendants around their necks and reach the unreachable Absolutix. With that, the fairies darted up and away. It was a great thing that the fairies had achieved the ultimate form so soon. The legendary warriors were overwhelmed, simply evading dark attacks rather than fighting so strongly than when the Winx had left. With spells unimaginable, the fairies socked the antagonists far away, leaving a cloud of dust in their place. But that couldn't be considered defeat. No, the villains would soon recover as they did before. To ensure a total termination, the girls headed to look down on their enemies. Our heroines held hands in a circle, then prepared to perform their greatest finishing move yet. Hearts were joined that very moment when amulets flashed with brightness and enveloped everyone in a bright shining light. What a convergence! This was the first time such an attack had been performed for both groups of girls. Instinct led the way as each protagonist contributed their strongest of spells and attacks. When the mixture of positive energy was complete, the different phrases of activating this soon a legendary were yelled. And the brilliant orb of light, more brilliant than the sun, made contact with the bad guys. This pain was the ulitimate torture for the darkness. No blow could compete. And with the most agonizing cries that were the villains' last breaths, the dark had vanished. The evil that had confronted all of the girls was finally finished. With duties done, the girls returned to Gardenia. Chaos seemed to have snuck in and partied while the Winx and Cures were saving the universe. Love and Pet was a MESS! The shop had experienced its greatest disaster- only to be restored with a simple gesture from Flora. No time had seemed to pass at all. Everyone's families rushed in to see the famous shop that was Love and Pet in person. No one was unhappy there. Day after day was spent with the Winx, Precure and friends having fun. Time passed by as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog could run, and very soon school was starting. Umeki, Michiko and Sakura had to return to Japan, and Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Roxy had to return to Alfea. Goodbye was the word cried from all the girls and their families as a truely magical vacation had ended. A message fro''m ''Umeki and Stella: Umeki: Finally finished! Stella: Phew, that was long. Everyone else: You can say that again!! Umeki: When did you guys get here? Roxy: Just voicing our opinions, nothing special. Stella: Ah, fine, okay. So.... Umeki: We hoped you enjoyed the movie! *Michiko enters* Umeki: Gasp! MAN YOUR STATIONS, GIRLS! *Everyone goes to stations* Michiko: Gah, what are you kidding? I laid off on the Rabid Punch, kk? So, I'm sorry for all that trouble.... '' ''Umeki: Yes....? Michiko: Techieberry had deserved those breaks.... Umeki: Uh huh, keep going..... Michiko: And I was cuckoo. I, as a sane person, say, I hoped you enjoyed the movie. Umeki: Michiko! *Hugs Michiko* That's so nice, thanks so much! Michiko: No, don't. So can I try Minecraft? Umeki: Sure! But first of all.... Everyone: Thank you for watching, and keep checking for more crossovers! The end!!!!!!! Movie exclusive characters *Collana Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure